


Consequences of Email Insecurity

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Episode: s06e06 Basic Email Security, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “Why did you remember the exact day when I agreed with Chang that you were hotter than Annie?” he asked.“I don’t know, why did you look specifically for emails that I sent while we were dating?” the blonde shot back.Jeff pays Britta a visit at the Vatican and asks an important question. Set after s06e06 Basic Email Security.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Consequences of Email Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm starting an accidental series of alternate episode endings for Jeff and Britta. not really sure how that happened, but I hope you enjoy!

“Britta, can I ask you something?” Jeff said, leaning across the bar towards his friend. He was a few scotches in and feeling unusually courageous.

She stopped wiping down the bar and looked up to meet his gaze. “Sure, shoot.”

“Why did you remember the exact day that I agreed with Chang that you were hotter than Annie?” he asked.

“I don’t know, why did you look specifically for emails that I sent while we were dating?” Britta shot back.

The pair glared at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to answer.

“Okay, well, I wanted to see what you said about me. That’s why we all went through each other’s emails, right?” Jeff said casually.

Britta shrugged. “Fair enough,” she said, throwing the rag she had been using to wipe the counter into a bin.

“So…”

“So?”

“Your turn. Why did you remember the date? And, come to think of it, why’d you have the email saved on your phone?” Jeff asked.

She sighed and slumped onto the counter. “I don’t know. It made me feel…kind of proud. That it was the only one of those emails that you replied to,” she admitted.

Jeff smirked, glad to have confirmation of his hypothesis. “So you still crave my approval, huh.”

Britta felt her face flush. “I…I mean, not your approval. Just approval in general. And not just from men, from everyone. And not just about my looks, but..." she spluttered. 

“Noted,” he said, still smiling smugly. He finished off his scotch and slammed the glass on the bar before leaning in closer to her.

“Yes?” Britta prompted.

“You _are_ really hot. Not just in comparison to Annie or anyone else. I should've married you last year. Or three years before that. Or a year before that,” Jeff said. He reached out and gingerly took a lock of her hair between his fingers, twisting it around in his hand.

“You know what I think?” 

“What?”

“I think you’re drunk,” Britta said with a laugh, moving back to get out of Jeff’s grasp.

He frowned. “No, I’m not! Even if I am, by some tiny microscopic chance, intoxicated, I mean it. I shouldn’t’ve let you go,” he said, his voice taking on a sudden sad quality.

Britta’s face softened. She was forcing herself to not think about how genuine he seemed and ignore the all too familiar feeling building in her stomach. 

“Well, maybe we should continue this conversation tomorrow. When you’re _definitely_ not intoxicated,” she said.

“You know I won’t be able to talk about my feelings and shit then,” Jeff said offhandedly.

Britta felt a sudden pang in her chest, taking a moment to study the slopes of the lines on his face before answering.

“Yeah. I do.”

“So, anything you wanna say to me?” Jeff asked, leaning his head on his hands, “Maybe something about how I'm actually good at sex, and that you just lied about it to avoid stroking my ego? Or your secret desire to have a real relationship with me?”

“You weren’t supposed to have read any of that,” Britta said simply, doing her best to ignore the red hot anger flaring up at his references to her emails.

“Sure, sure. None of us were supposed to have read anything, but we did. Sorta takes all the weight of it away,” Jeff said dismissively. 

“Mhm,” Britta grumbled, keeping her mouth drawn up into a deep frown. She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter behind her.

“Sorry. I don’t think I should have brought any of that up.”

“You think?”

“I mean, on the first point, thank you. And on the second point, I’d be lying if I said that I hadn’t had similar thoughts,” Jeff said.

Britta paused, then gave a deep sigh. “Okay. At least it’s not awkward this way,” she said, attempting a joke. 

He nodded, smiling softly. “Maybe I’ll actually make myself talk to you tomorrow,” he said cryptically.

Britta smiled, giving into her urge to step forward and lean across the bar. She placed a hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer and placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek. “You know where to find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy! and together! deep down, they're my no. 1 favorite Community ship, but don't tell the others that.
> 
> as always, please leave any thoughts/opinions/critques/etc. down below! I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to hearing from you!


End file.
